Twilight's Pokemon Database
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A spin-off of the Yo-kai Encyclopedia as Twilight and Rotomdex go over new pokemon as they are entered into the database one by one.
1. Shieldon

We open to a class like setting as walking into the room was a chibi version of Twilight a professor get up going on as Starlight sat in the front row with a floating pokedex by her side.

"Hello. This is my first time doing this, but I saw Sunset doing something similar so I thought...may as well, right?" Twilight said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. That student is Starlight Glimmer and beside me is the Rotomdex.

"That's right. Here with all the info you need for class." Rotomdex said.

"Now, i was inspired by Sunset's Yokai Classes to do this. She even let me borrow the Classroom Pocket. Its a time share thing." Twilight said.

"This is exiting. Ive never really got into studying pokemon that well." Starlight said.

"Well, youre about to get one major crash course. Like Sunset, i'll be laying out the details of one random pokemon a day. And here is today's." Twilight said as walking in was a small dinosaur with a steel plate like shield face.

"Allow me to describe this one!" Rotomdex said. "Bzzt! Shieldon, the Shield Pokemon. A Rock and Steel type. Many fossils of this Pokémon have been found, but almost none have shown signs of damage to the face."

"Shieldon is one of the two ancient pokemon you can find in the Sinnoh Region, the other being Cranidos. Like all ancient pokemon, you need a specific fossil to revive it and add it to your team." Twilight said. "In the case of Shieldon, you need a Shield Fossil. Take it to the Rustboro City museum to revive it to a healthy Shieldon." Twilight said.

"Shieldon has an ability called Sturdy, which prevents 1 hit KO's." Rotomdex said. "In Habitat, it lives in the Jurassic Jungle, a place where creatures of the past can call home."

"So basically, this little guy is all about defense." Starlight said.

"Well it is a Steel and Rock type. It kind of has to be." Twilight said.

"It evolves into Bastiodon at Level 30. Lower than normal prehistoric Pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"So I guess the true measures of Sheldon's power lies in its defense and how to take a hit." Starlight said.

"Exactly. Well that's all the time for today. Be sure to look for both Sunset's and my lessons daily." Twilight said. "See ya next time!"


	2. Sylveon

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking in was a dog like creature with white fur and ribbon like feelers.

"I got this. Bzzt! Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon. A Fairy Type. Its ribbonlike feelers give off an aura that weakens hostility in its prey, causing them to let down their guard. Then it attacks." Rotomdex said.

"Sylveon is one of many possible evolutions for Eevee, right?" Sarlight asked.

"Exactly, Starlight. Though in this case, Sylveon was never really an evolution until the discovery of Fairy Types in Kalos." Twilight said. "It was there, it was discovered Eevee could evolve into Sylveon as long as it had a good relation with the trainer and knew a Fairy Type Move like Baby Doll Eyes."

"Now that i think about it… fairy types have a lot of weird attack names." Starlight said.

"But they can be devastating in the right hands. Play Rough is a physical attack,but it can lower the targets attack as well." Twilight said.

"And while Baby Doll eyes may actually make them look cute and innocent, dont be fooled. It's used to lower attack and it always goes first." Rotomdex said.

"And thats not even mentioning the more powerful attacks, like Fairy Wind, Moon Blast or Draining Kiss." Starlight said.

"Anyway, Sylveon's ability is Cute Charm. If its attacked by a physical move, the attack has a small chance of becoming infatuated with Sylveon." Rotomdex said. "It currently lives in Transform Forest with Eevee and its other evolutions."

"With all the forms that Evee has, its no wonder that the Evolution pokemon is full of surprises. You never know what its gonna evolve into as long as you've got one." Starlight said.

"That is correct. Sylveon is both a mysterious yet cute pokemon. Most Fairy Types are. And it looks like that's time. I hope you all enjoyed the lesson. See you next time." Twilight said.


	3. Carracosta

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking in was a large, blue and ancient looking turtle with stone like parts all over its body.

"I got this!" Rotomdex said. "Bzzt! Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokemon and the evolved form of Tirtouga. A Water and Rock type. It constructed its sturdy shell by crunching and swallowing the hard shells or bones of its prey."

"Wow...it looks so intimidating!" Starlight said.

"Yeah. Carracosta has an intimidating physique and a strong defense but its pretty slow. You can get it from Tirtouga by reaching level 37." Twilight said.

"Carracosta has two abilities. The first is Sturdy which allows it to nullify any super effective one hit ko's. The other is Solid Rock, which allows it to reduce the damage taken from super effective moves. It lives within the Treasure Sea which has a sunken ship filled with treasure." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Carracosta is amazing." Starlight said.

"And with all that...let's call this a day. Hope you all enjoyed the show." Twilight said.


	4. Gliscor

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Flying into the room was a large scorpion like creature with wings and very sharp fangs.

"I got this! Bzzt! Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon and the evolved form of Gligar. A Flying and Ground Type. Its flight is soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey... Then its elongated fangs do the rest." Rotomdex said.

"You know, I once heard if Gliscor got a good breeze on its wings, it could fly around the world 3 times over." Starlight said.

"You heard right. Gliscor evolves from Gligar when its given and item called a Razor Fang and leveled up during the night." Twilight said.

"Gliscor has two abilities that help support its power. The first is Hyper Cutter, which prevents pokemon from lowering its attack power but it can still be lowered by attacks it uses itself. The next is Sand Veil which raises its evasion whenever there is a sandstorm. Gliscor lives in Mt. Deepgreen where its lush with plant life." Rotomdex said.

"Wow! That is incredible! One of the best flying pokemon in all of Sinnoh." Starlight said.

"I can't agree with you more. And that's all the time we have for the day. I hope to see all of you tomorrow." Twilight said.


	5. Remoraid

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

A fish tank was soon shown as inside were several grey fish with large tailfins as they swam around inside of the tank.

"Bzzt! Remoraid, the Jet Pokemon! A Water Type! Remoraid sucks in water, then expels it at high velocity using its abdominal muscles to shoot down flying prey. When evolution draws near, this Pokémon travels downstream from rivers." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. So it has a lot of power inside of that tiny package?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. In fact, Kazuichi used the whole lot of them in combination with Mantine in order to create a hang glider that had a water cannon array." Twilight said.

"Seriously? That sounds incredible!" Starlight said.

"That does sound awesome, as does Remoraid's abilities. First is Hustle which raises the damage from its physical attacks to 50% but the accuracy becomes 80%. Its other ability is called Sniper, where the critical hit moves used by this pokemon are raised to 225%. Simply incredible for this little guy. It lives in the Treasure Sea." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. I learned a lot about Remoraid today." Starlight said.

"Yep. But our time is up for today so I hope to see you all next time!" Twilight said.


	6. Milotic

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Behind her was a large tank and inside was a large serpentine like pokemon with shining scales and a beautiful appearance.

"Bzzt! Milotic, the Tender pokemon and the evolved form of Feebas. A water type. Milotic has provided inspiration to many artists. It has even been referred to as the most beautiful Pokémon of all." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. It really is beautiful. And this comes from a Feebas?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. If it has high beauty or a Prism Scale...it will become a Milotic." Twilight said.

"As for it ability wise, Milotic has the Competitive ability that raises its Special Attack if its other stats are lowered. Another is Marvel Scale which raises its defense if it gains a status condition like paralysis or poison. It lives in Waterfall Lake, a lake that has multiple waterfalls feeding into it." Rotomdex said.

"Milotic is also a good choice if you ever want to enter a Beauty like pokemon contest." Twilight said.

"The most beautiful pokemon in the world." Starlight said.

"Well, that's time for today everyone. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	7. Frogadier

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Jumping into the room was a skinny blue frog creature with a white scarf made of foam of some sort.

"Bzzt! Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokemon and the evolved form of Froakie. A Water type. It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. So this is Rainbow's Frogadier. It looks so sporty and athletic." Starlight said.

"It trains with Noivern, Hawlucha and Talonflame to make them into the expert flyers you see today." Twilight said.

"Yep and if you think its physique is impressive, you'll like its ability, Torrent. It allows Frogadier to power up its water type moves when its HP is low. It currently lives in the Tadpole Pond, a place that seems to be popular with a lot of frog like pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Water really does suit me. Maybe I should have a water type." Starlight said.

"Well maybe in the future. Maybe on a trial of some kind. But...it looks as though our time has ended. So we'll see you all next time!" Twilight said.


	8. Croconaw

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking in was a crocodile like pokemon with big jaws and red frills on its body as well a blue and yellow scales.

"Bzzt! Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Totodile. A Water Type. Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in." Rotomdex said.

"Croconaw...that's one of the Shadow Pokemon Aria rescued back in Hyrule of the Twilight Era right?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. It along with Bayleef and Quilava were being used for evil in the Cult of Jedah. But with the Snag Machine, we were able to rescue them all." Twilight said.

"Croconaw has the Torrent Ability which allows it to power up its water type moves if its HP gets very low. It also lives in Rub a Dub River, which is a very lazy river near a waterwheel." Rotomdex said.

"Croconaw like all middle evolution water types can learn a special move called Water Pledge. When combined with its Fire equivalent, it makes a rainbow appear." Twilight said.

"Wow. Sounds very pretty." Starlight said. "Maybe I'll see it sometime. Hopefully."

"Yeah. Well, that's time for today. Hope to see everyone next time." Twilight said.


	9. Gardevoir

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking in daintily was a feminine pokemon with a white dress and green hair and spindly arms and legs.

"Bzzt! Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon and the evolved form of Kirlia. A Psychic and Fairy Type. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power." Rotomdex said.

"Wait, that's the pokemon Rarity uses." Starlight said.

"Yes. Gardevoir is her perfect link. And a powerful one at that." Twilight said.

"And Gardevoir's abilities are amazing. First is Synchronize which means if Gardevoir gains a status condition, the opposing pokemon shares it. Then there's Trace which allows it to gain the abilities of its opponent. It lives in Sky Blue Plains where it is serene and peaceful." Rotomdex said.

"Plus, Gardevoir can mega evolve with a Gardevoirite to become Mega Gardevoir. Its ability then changes to Pixilate which turns its normal type moves into Fairy Type." Twilight said.

"Wow. Gardevoir sounds...really amazing!" Starlight said.

"Glad you think so. But...time is up for today." Twilight said.

"See you all tomorrow." Rotomdex said.


	10. Venusaur

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking into the room was a large creature with a plant on its back as it shook the room with each step of is monstrous body.

"Bzzt! Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon and the final evolution of Bulbasaur. A Grass and Poison type. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people." Rotomdex said.

"The final evolution of the Bulbasaur line! Wow. First time seeing it up close." Starlight said.

"Yes. Its Fluttershy's perfect link and a very powerful grass type pokemon." Twilight said.

"Plus Venusaur has the Overgrow ability which pumps up its grass type moves when its HP is low. It lives in the Beau Plains where are surrounded by plants and flowers." Rotomdex said.

"Plus, Venusaur can mega evolve with the use of a Venusaurite." Twilight said.

"Then its ability changes to Thick Fat which reduces the damage of ice and fire type moves by half. Wow!" Rotomdex said.

"Amazing. I knew Venusaur was already a powerhouse but just...wow." Starlight said.

"Yep. Well, that's all the time we have for this segment. Hope to see all of you again tomorrow." Twilight said.


	11. Decidueye

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

She tossed out a ball as out came an owl archer pokemon.

"Bzzt! Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokemon and the evolved form of Dartrix. A Grass and Ghost type. It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards." Rotomdex said.

"Is that your perfect link, Twilight?" Starlight asked.

"That's right. Me and Decidueye have been together since the fight in Alola. We go well together." Twilight said as Decidueye nuzzled with her.

"Decidueye's ability is Overgrow, which powers up its grass type moves if its low on HP. It lives within the Secretive Forest." Rotomdex said.

"What's more. Decidueye has a signature move and z move. Signature move is Spirit Shackle which lets it binds its opponents shadow to the ground with an arrow, preventing escape. Its Z move is Sinister Arrow Raid where it can attack with a barrage of arrows. Can only work if it has Deciduium Z and Spirit Shackle." Twilight said.

"Wow. Sounds like Decidueye really is a good match up for you." Starlight said.

"You could say that again." Twilight said. "And it looks like that's time for today. See you all tomorrow."


	12. Delphox

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Appearing in the room was a large fox like creature with a stick in its hands and big ears.

"Bzzt! Delphox, the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Braixen. A Fire and Psychic Type. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future." Rotomdex said.

"I think this one is one of Jude's pokemon right?" Starlight asked.

"Correct. Jude got this one during his Kalos campaign." Twilight said. "A powerful psychic fighter and fire fighter."

"It's ability is Blaze which raises its fire type moves power if it is low on HP. It lives in the Energetic Forest where energy is always flowing." Rotomdex said.

"Delphox has the signature move Mystical Fire. The user attacks by breathing a special hot fire that lower the targets special attack." Twilight said.

"Wow. Delphox seems pretty cool now." Starlight said.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that. Well, that's all the time we have for today." Twilight said.

"See you all tomorrow!" they all said.


	13. Starly

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Flying into the room was a small brown bird that then made its perch atop of Twilight's head.

"Bzzy! Starly, the Starling Pokemon. A Normal and Flying type. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. They flock around mountains and fields, chasing after bug Pokémon. Their singing is noisy and annoying." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Its so small and cute." Starlight said.

"Yeah. Starly is one of those types of bird pokemon that are small and cute...yet can be unique." Twilight said.

"Starly's main ability is Keen Eye, which allows it to keep its accuracy normal while also ignore the evasiveness of enemies. A sharp set of eyes on this little bird. It lives in the Flyaway Forest, a place where many flying type pokemon practice their flying skills." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. It really is stronger than its looks give credit for." Starlight said.

"Yep. Well, that's all the time we have for today. So I hope to see you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.

"Goodbye!" Rotomdex said.


	14. Munchlax

**This is an author's warning to a specific guest who leaves end of the world reviews on my stories. STOP SAYING THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! You don't know that. I would appreciate if you didn't do that and I am asking you to stop now. If you continue, your future reviews will be deleted. Thank you.**

* * *

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking into the room was a small and stout green furred creature with fangs as it was happily eating from a buffet that was set out just for it.

"Bzzt! Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon and the pre evolved form of Snorlax. A Normal Type. When it finds something that looks like it might be edible, it goes right ahead and swallows it whole. That's why it gets fatter day by day. It needs to consume its own weight in food every day. As far as flavor is concerned, it's indifferent." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. One of Applejack's followers. He does seem like a big eater." Starlight said.

"Yes. It takes a lot of food and friendship with it to become a Snorlax. You can also get these by breeding Snorlax while it has the Full Incense." Twilight said.

"Furthermore, Munchlax's abilities are Pick Up, which allows it to pick up items as it travels with its trainer. And Thick Fat, which allows it a better defense against fire and ice attacks by cutting them in half. It currently lives in the Energetic Forest." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Munchlax sounds like the perfect little companion." Starlight said.

"Yep. As long as your prepared to feed it a millionaires pay to keep it fed." Twilight said giggling. "Well, that's our time for today. Hope to see you all tomorrow."


	15. Hitmonlee

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking into the room was a brown humanoid creature with long legs that were specifically used to kicking a lot.

"Bzzt! Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrogue. A Fighting type. Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue." Rotomdex said.

"Ooh! It looks so….sporty." Starlight said.

"Some call Hitmonlee the Kicking Fiend because of how powerful its kicks are. As for evolving from Tyrogue, it only happens if its attack power is higher than its defense. There's also a dojo in Saffron City that can give you this pokemon if you beat its master." Twilight said.

"Hitmonlee's abilities are Limber, which allows it an immunity to paralysis and Reckless, which increases the damage taken by recoil type moves. It lives on Mt. Discipline where it and other Fighting Type pokemon work to perfect their moves." Rotomdex said.

"Fun fact: Hitmonlee is the only pokemon to learn Mega Kick as it levels up." Twilight said.

"Wow. Hitmonlee sounds like the perfect opponent for a kick boxing tournament." Starlight said.

"You can say that again. Well, looks like that's it for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	16. Excadrill

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

The room then shook as something tunneled up through the ground. It then dropped, revealing a mole like creature with steel claws.

"Bzzt! Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon and the evolved form of Drilbur. A Ground and Steel Type. It can help in tunnel construction. Its drill has evolved into steel strong enough to bore through iron plates. More than 300 feet below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. It looks so strong for a mole." Starlight said.

"Yeah. Excadrill is a powerhouse for any team." Twilight said.

"Excadrill's abilities are Sand Rush which doubles its speed in a sand storm and Sand Force that increases its power within said sandstorm. It lives within Pokeland, an amusement park." Rotomdex said.

"So it really has an advantage when a sandstorm rolls around." Starlight said. "Awesome!"

"That's one way to put it." Twilight said. "Well that's out time for the day."

"See you all tomorrow!" Rotomdex said.


	17. Leavanny

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

In walked a bug like creature wearing grass like clothing and having cutter like arms.

"Bzzt! Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon and the evolved form of Swadloon. A Bug and Grass Type. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves by using the sticky silk secreted from its mouth. It keeps its eggs warm with heat from fermenting leaves. It also uses leaves to make warm wrappings for Sewaddle." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. It's Odd's costume designer. Wow. It does look like a pretty good at sewing and knitting." Starlight said.

"Yep. Leavanny comes from Swadloon after it evolves from a super high friendship." Twilight said.

"Leavanny's abilities are Swarm, which raises its attack power when HP is low and Chlorophyll, which doubles its speed when the sun is shining super brightly. It lives in the Mist Rise Forest where many Bug Type's live in peace." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Leavanny seems like a pretty powerful bug type." Starlight said.

"Yep. Well, our time is up for today. Hope to see you all tomorrow." Twilight said.

"See you next time!" Rotomdex said.


	18. Castform

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a small grey creature with beady black eyes.

"Bzzt! Castform, the Weather Pokemon. A Normal type. It changes its form depending on the weather. Changes in the temperature or humidity appear to affect its cellular structure." Rotomdex said.

"Oh. So this is the one that can change its form according to the weather." Starlight said.

"Yep. That's due to its ability Forecast, which allows Castform to change its type depending on the weather. So far, its only to Harsh Sun, Rain or Hail. It lives in Thunder Meadow in the badlands." Twilight said. "And to show its forms, we've had the opportunity to bring in a weather simulation machine and put it into the room."

The room changed into a beach setting as the sun shined down as Castform changed forme. Its head now resembled the sun.

"Bzzt! Castform Sunny Form! A Fire Type! This is the form Castform takes on the brightest of days. Its skin is unexpectedly hot to the touch, so approach with care." Rotomdex said.

"Now to change the set." Twilight said as the room changed to a rainy jungle as Castform changed again. Its head now resembling that of a water drop.

"Bzzt! Castform Rainy Form! A Water Type! This is the form Castform takes when soaked with rain. When its body is compressed, water will seep out as if from a sponge." Rotomdex said.

"And finally…" Twilight said as it changed to a snowy mountaintop as Castform changed again. Its body now resembling a snowcloud of sorts.

"Bzzt! Castform Snowy Form! An Ice Type! This is the form Castform takes when covered in snow. Its body becomes an ice-like material, with a temperature near 23 degrees Fahrenheit." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. So we have a little weather predictor here." Starlight said.

"Yep. The best we have thanks to Rarity." Twilight said. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. Have a wonderful day!"


	19. Pichu

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

In walked in a tiny yellow mouse creature with a tiny tail and triangular ears as it cutely squeaked.

"Bzzt! Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. An Electric Type. It is not yet skilled at controlling electricity. If you take your eyes off it, it may shock itself. Despite this Pokémon's cute appearance, those who want to live with one should prepare to be on the receiving end of its electric jolts." Rotomdex said.

"Aw. Its so adorable. One of the eggs Pinkie Pie hatched?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah. Its a pokemon that tends to evolve into more famous form when having large amount of friendship. And its also the cutest." Twilight said.

"Pichu's ability is Static, an ability that has a chance of paralysis if attacked. It currently lives in the Energetic Forest." Rotomdex said.

"Aw. Don't worry, you'll get on your way someday." Starlight cooed as she pinched its cheeks.

"Yeah. You'll get there cutie. Well, time is up for the day." Twilight said.

"See you tomorrow!" Rotomdex said.


	20. Tepig

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Trotting into the room was a small orange and black pig creature with a red balled tail. It snorted as some embers came out its snout.

"Bzzt! Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. A Fire Type. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them, but sometimes gets too excited by its love for them and burns them to a crisp." Rotomdex said.

"Wait, this is one of the three starter Pokemon you can get in Unova." Starlight said.

"Correct. Tepig is the Fire Starter that is given to trainers as their first pokemon in the Unova region." Twilight said.

"Tepig's ability is Blaze, which boosts its fire type moves up when its HP is very low. It lives in Scorched Plains, which is a field that is set ablaze." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Tepig seems like a pretty good choice for a fire type." Starlight said.

"Yep. Well, that's all our time for today folks." Twilight said.

"See you next time!" Rotomdex said.


	21. Rowlet

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Flying into the room was a small owl like creature with tan and white feathers and a grass bowtie.

"Bzzt! Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon. A Grass and Flying Type. This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night. Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Its one of the starters from Alola. So cool." Starlight said. "But wait...how is it here?"

"Sometimes, I find eggs in the Habitat and they're put into the incubator where they soon hatch into little ones like this." Twilight said as it flew and landed on top of her head where it roosted.

"Yes. It has the ability Overgrow which allows it to power up its Grass Type moves when low on health. It lives in the Secretive Forest just like Decidueye." Rotomdex said.

"Sounds like a fair deal for this little guy." Starlight said.

"Yes it does. Well, that's all for this segment. Hope to see you all tomorrow." Twilight said.

"Bye now!" Rotomdex said.


	22. Froakie

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Jumping into the room was a small light blue frog with a bubbly scarf around its neck.

"Bzzt! Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon! A Water Type! It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings." Rotomdex said.

"So that is the pokemon that evolves into Frogadier. I gotta say it looks kinda harmless being a frog and all." Starlight said.

"Yep. It also happens to be one of the starter pokemon one can obtain in the Kalos Region." Twilight said.

"Froakie has the ability Torrent which raises its water type moves in a pinch when low on health. It lives in the Tadpole Pond same as Frogadier." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. If I ever go on a journey, I think I want a water type starter." Starlight said.

"Yeah. And I may just have to see how you come." Twilight said. "Well, this looks like time for the day."

"See you all tomorrow." Rotomdex said.


	23. Noctowl

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Into the room flew a tall brown owl creature with a crest on its head as it took its perch.

"Bzzt! Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. A Normal and Flying Type. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Is this one of the Shadow Pokemon?" Starlight asked.

"Former. This pokemon was purified by Hope. And I picked it today cause I have a fondness for owls." Twilight said.

"Noctowl has two different abilities. First of which is Insomnia which makes it immune to attacks that put people to sleep. And the other is Keen Eye, making it ignore any lowerings of its accuracy and ignore the evasion boost of other pokemon. This one lives in the Flyaway Forest, a place where flying types practice their flight." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Noctowl seems like a very reliable flying type to have." Starlight said.

"Indeed. Now, it seems our time for today is up." Twilight said.

"See you all tomorrow!" Rotomdex said.


	24. Delcatty

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking into the room was a cat like creature with some purple fur as it acted prim and proper as it walked in.

"Bzzt! Delcatty, the Prim pokemon and the evolved for of Skitty! A normal type! Delcatty prefers to live an unfettered existence in which it can do as it pleases at its own pace. Because this Pokémon eats and sleeps whenever it decides, its daily routines are completely random." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Its cute yet it acts so independent, which really makes sense since its with Rarity." Starlight said.

"Yep. It evolved from a Skitty when a Moon Stone is used on it." Twilight said.

"Delcatty has two abilities. First is Normalize which makes any move Delcatty knows into a normal type move. And the other it Cute Charm, which has a chance of making the opponent completely infatuated with it when attacked. It lives in the Energetic Forest." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever met anything more cute or prim in my life. And I've met Rarity." Starlight said.

"Haha. Very funny but let's not share that you said that. Now, that is our time for today so let's see each other again tomorrow." Twilight said.

"Bye bye now!" Rotomdex said.


	25. Rockruff

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

She then tossed a ball as out of it came a brown dog creature with rocks in its fur as it barked happily.

"Bzzt! Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon! A Rock Type! It's considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up. This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its Trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its Trainer's side." Rotomdex said.

"Aw. Its so adorable." Starlight said as she pet the pokemon.

"Yes. Its one of my go to pokemon when it comes to picking up scents and a good playmate." Twilight said petting it.

"Rockruff has two abilities. First is Keen Eye which prevents its accuracy from being lowered and ignoring evasion changes. The other is Vital Spirit which prevents it from falling asleep in battle. It lives in the Energetic Forest." Rotomdex said.

"So...I know Rockruff evolves into two different forms depending on the time of day...but...I hear rumors of a third form of Lycanroc that evolves from a special Rockruff. Is that true?" Starlight asked.

"That's unknown for now, but we'll see in the future. Well, that's time for today so see you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	26. Chimchar

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Leaping into the room was a small orange furred monkey with a flaming backside.

"Bzzt! Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon! A Fire Type! Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick." Rotomdex said.

"Oh! I know that one! That's one of the three starter pokemon you can choose from back in the Sinnoh Region." Starlight said.

"Yeah. This also happens to be one of Applejack's followers from her time as a Pokemon Ranger." Twilight said.

"Chimchar's ability is Blaze which powers up its fire type moves when in a desperate situation. It lives in Wild Plains which is home to many field dwelling pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Chimchar seems like an interesting pokemon to have as a partner." Starlight said.

"Indeed it does given how strong it seems. Now, that's all our time for today." Twilight said.

"Hoping to see all of you tomorrow!" Rotomdex said.


	27. Piplup

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Into the room came a small blue penguin with a yellow beak and round head.

"Bzzt! Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon! A Water Type! It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its Trainer. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold." Rotomdex said.

"Another of the starters from the Sinnoh Region. That's two in two days." Starlight said happily.

"Yeah. And this one is one of the more popular ones since people like penguins for some reason." Twilight said.

"Piplup's ability is Torrent, which raises its water type moves power when its HP is incredibly low." Rotomdex said. "It lives on the Ice Floe Beach which is a beach of snow and glaciers."

"Wow. Piplup is so cool. All of the water types are cool actually." Starlight said.

"Thanks. Well, we're almost out of time for today." Twilight said.

"See you tomorrow, boys and girls." Rotomdex said.


	28. Mightyena

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking in was a black and grey furred wolf creature with sharp teeth and piercing red and yellow eyes.

"Bzzt! Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon and the evolved form of Poochyena. A Dark Type. Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs. Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Its looking...pretty fierce." Starlight said a little shaken by its looks.

"Don't be afraid. Mightyena can be nice to trainers." Twilight said.

"Mightyena's abilities are Intimidate which lowers the attack of all pokemon when entering a battle as well as Quick Feet, which increases speed when under a status condition. It lives in the Wild Plains." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Fierce...and frightening." Starlight said.

"Well maybe. But it looks like our time is up for today." Twilight said.

"Bye bye now!" Rotomdex said.


	29. Oshawott

We open to a familiar classroom setting as chibi Starlight sat in the front row as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived.

"Welcome back again, class. Now...let's meet today's pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking into the room was a small otter like creature with a scalechop its stomach as it happily waved.

"Bzzt! Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon! A Water type! The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. That's another starter pokemon from Unova! Incredible!" Starlight said.

"Yep. And possibly one of the cutest ones in the whole region." Twilight said.

"Oshawott's ability is Torrent which boosts its water type moves when its life is in critical condition. It lives in Rub a Dub River." Rotomdex said.

"THe more I see these water type starters, the more I think they're so unique and cool like that. Like this guy." Starlight said petting Oshawott.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them then. Well, that's time for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.

'Bye bye now!" Rotomdex said.


	30. Pumpkaboo

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Starting this...the month of all hallows eve...we will be covering an exclusive Pokemon type...Ghost. And our first spooky customer is…" Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a pumpkin like pokemon with glowing lights as it flew in.

"Bzzt! Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokemon! A Ghost and Grass Type! The pumpkin body is inhabited by a spirit trapped in this world. As the sun sets, it becomes restless and active. It is said to carry wandering spirits to the place where they belong so they can move on." Rotomdex said.

"Whoa! A flying jack o lantern. Cool." Starlight said.

"Yep. Its a perfect pokemon to start our month of spooky fun." Twilight said.

"Pumpkaboo's abilities are Pick Up which lets it collect items after battle and Frisk, which lets it reveal and take an opponents held item. Pumpkaboo lives in the Secretive Forest which is nice and dark for it." Rotomdex said.

"Whoa. And I hear Pumpkaboo can come in a lot of sizes right?" Starlight asked.

"Correct. We have an average size Pumpkaboo with us today. It ranges in small, average, large and super sized. Well, that's all our time for today. You all have a spooky month." Twilight said.


	31. Litwick

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Into the room appeared a small white candle creature with a cute face and a flame ontop of its head.

"Bzzt! Litwick, the Candle Pokemon! A Ghost and Fire type! While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns." Rotomdex said.

"Ooh. It looks like a real live candle." Starlight said.

"Yep. Except without the wax." Twilight said.

"Litwick's abilities are Flash Fire which makes it immune to fire attacks and Flame Body which leaves its opponent a chance to be burned by it. As for where it lives, it resides in the Haunted House where lots of Ghost Type pokemon reside." Rotomdex said.

"Oooh. I get chills just looking at this thing." Starlight said.

"Yes. We now leave you this evening with a warning...beware of the Litwick and the ghostly fire. Bye bye!" Twilight said.


	32. Mimikyu

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Some creepy music was playing as suddenly appearing in the room was a creature in a sheet shaped like Pikachu with a wooden tail and a creepy face as it laughed.

"Bzzt! Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon! A Ghost and Fairy Type! Its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon." Rotomdex said.

"Its so creepy the way it moves and laughs." Starlight said moving back to the wall.

"Its also what that poor scholar thought when they...met their end." Twilight said.

"Mimikyu's ability is Disguise which allows it to take one damaging attack per turn. After that, its disguise breaks." Rotomdex said. "It lives in the Haunted House and...this thing does get creepy."

"See? He agrees!" Starlight said.

"Mimikyu just has...a certain charm to it." Twilight said. "Well, time it up for today. Hope to see all of you tomorrow."

"Hahahahaha!" Mimikyu laughed.


	33. Gastly

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Phasing through a wall came a ball of gas with eyes and a sinister looking smile as it laughed.

"Bzzt! Gastly, the Gas Pokemon! A Poison and Ghost type! Should a strange light be seen flickering in an abandoned building, Gastly is lurking there. Although Gastly is barely visible, when it's near, a faint sweet smell lingers." Rotomdex said.

"Its just a spooky ball of gas." Starlight said.

"Believe me, this pokemon will scare you when you aren't looking." Twilight said.

"Gastly's ability is Levitate which makes it completely immune to ground type attacks. It lives in Darkness Ridge on the edge of the mountains." Rotomdex said.

"So...being a ball of gas has its good advantages." Starlight said.

"Yep. The first kind of ghost to ever come about. Well, that's our time for today. You all have a very creepy day." Twilight said.


	34. Haunter

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating in was a strange ghost like creature with a scary face and two floating hands before it as it laughed.

"Bzzt! Haunter, the Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly! A Poison and Ghost type! It strikes at humans from total darkness. Those licked by its cold tongue grow weaker with each passing day until they die. It fears the light and revels in the dark. It may be on the verge of extinction in cities that stay brightly lit at night." Rotomdex said.

"This evolves from Gastly? I don't know how, but it got even creepier." Starlight said shying away.

"I don't blame you. Gastly and its evolutions were always creepy to me too." Twilight said.

"Haunter's ability is Levitate which makes it immune to ground type attacks. It like Gastly lives in Darkness Ridge on the mountains." Rotomdex said.

"Great. A creepy place for a creepy pokemon." Starlight said.

"Definitely suitable. Anyway, that is time for the day. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	35. Gengar

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Rising up from the floor was a creature with a sinister looking smile and a purple spiked body as it laughed.

"Bzzt! Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon and the evolved form of Haunter. A Poison and Ghost type! Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. There is no escaping it. Give up. It apparently wishes for a traveling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other humans." Rotomdex said.

"Oh my god! I can handle two in a row, but three forms of Gastly? Its pure madness!" Starlight said screaming.

"Then you'll hate what we have in store." Twilight said.

"Gengar's ability is Cursed Body which disables moves that make physical contact with it. It lives in Darkness Ridge." Rotomdex said.

"What's more...Gengar can mega evolve with Gengarite." Twilight said as Gengar did so as it now looked creepier and gaining a third eye.

"Bzzt! Gengar's relationships are warped. It has no interest in opponents unless it perceives them as prey. The energy of Mega Evolution awakened it. It sinks into another dimension, where it keeps a patient watch for its chance to attack. It is a Poison Ghost type. Its ability has changed to Shadow Tag which allows it to make the opponent stop switching out pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Oh god...Ahhhh!" Starlight screamed before she fell over.

Twilight ran over and felt her. "Its okay, she fainted. Guess we should call it a day at this point anyway. See ya!" Twilight said.


	36. Mismagius

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a ghostly figure with a hat like part resembling a witches hat as it looked eerie in the moonlight.

"Bzzt! Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon and the evolved form of Misdreavus! A Ghost Type! It appears as if from nowhere—muttering incantations, placing curses, and giving people terrifying have been known to cast spells to make people fall in love, so some people search for this Pokémon as if their life depended on it." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. It almost looks like a real live witch!" Starlight said.

"Yeah. Its an evolution of Misdreavus caused by using a Dusk Stone to evolve it." Twilight said.

"Yes. As for abilities, Mismagius has Levitate which makes it immune to all ground type attacks. It lives in Darkness Ridge like some ghost types do." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. A witch and a ghost all in one." Starlight said. "Trixie would get a kick out of this."

"She probably would. Well, that's our time for today so see all of you tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	37. Misdreavus

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating in was a small ghost like creature with a red necklace.

"Bzzt! Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon! A Ghost Type! It will use any means necessary to frighten people and absorb their life energy. It practices constantly to hone its skill in causing fear. If you hear a sobbing sound emanating from a vacant room, it's undoubtedly a bit of mischief from Misdreavus." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. One of Applejack's followers! Cool." Starlight said.

"Yeah. One of the 20 that chose to follow her." Twilight said.

"Misdreavus has the Levitate ability which makes it completely immune to ground type attacks. It lives in Darkness Ridge with all the other ghosts." Rotomdex said.

"That place seems to be popular with Ghosts doesn't it?" Starlight asked.

"Yes it does. Well, that's all of our time for today. Hope to see you boys and ghouls tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	38. Shedinja

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Into the room floated a the shell of some sort of bug with a halo over its head.

"Bzzt! Shedinja, the Shed Pokemon and the evolved form of Nincada! A Bug and Ghost type! Shedinja's hard body doesn't move-not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this Pokémon will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back. Shedinja is a peculiar Pokémon. It seems to appear unsought in a Poké Ball after a Nincada evolves. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile-it doesn't even breathe." Rotomdex said.

"So….its some sort of animated shell?" Starlight asked.

"Its as strange as you think." Twilight said.

"Shedinja's ability is Wonder Guard, which protects it from all attacks except for Super effective moves, weather conditions and condition effects. It lives in the Secretive Forest." Rotomdex said.

"So its invincible against most pokemon. Good to know." Starlight said.

"Nothing is invincible forever. Well, that's time for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	39. Drifblim

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Flying into the room was a large blimp like ghost that had an x over its mouth and four long arms.

"Bzzt! Drifblim, the Blimp Pokemon and the evolved form of Drifloon! A Ghost and Flying type! There was once an incident in which a man took a trip riding a Drifblim, only to go missing. Even while under careful observation, large flocks of Drifblim flying at dusk will inexplicably disappear from view." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Say, do people use these to get around places?" Starlight asked.

"Some of them do, I think." Twilight said.

"Drifblim's abilities are Aftermath, which deal ¼ damage to the pokemon that dealt the final blow on it and Unburden which doubles its speed when its item is consumed. It lives in the Haunted Mansion." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Been a bit since we had a pokemon with two abilities." Starlight said.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it? Well...that's our time for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	40. Duskull

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a small figure in a cloak with a skull face and one moving red eye between each socket.

"Bzzt! Duskull, the Requiem Pokemon! A Ghost Type! Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. Duskull wanders lost among the deep darkness of midnight. There is an oft-told admonishment given to misbehaving children that this Pokémon will spirit away bad children who earn scoldings from their mothers." Rotomdex said.

"So just a skull that floats around? That is pretty scary." Starlight said.

"Actually, Duskull isn't all that scary when you think about it." Twilight said.

"Duskull has the Levitate ability, which makes it immune to ground type attacks. It lives in Darkness Ridge all the way in the mountains." Rotomdex said.

"Okay, I guess that's kinda cool for a skull." Starlight said.

"Well thanks for the compliment." Twilight said. "Well, shows over for todays. See you tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	41. Dusclops

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Marching into the room was a ghost like creature with a single eye and a wisp atop its head.

"Bzzt! Dusclops, the Beckon Pokemon and the evolved form of Duskull! A Ghost type! Dusclops's body is completely hollow-there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This Pokémon will absorb anything into its body, but nothing will ever come back out. Dusclops absorbs anything, however large the object may be. This Pokémon hypnotizes its foe by waving its hands in a macabre manner and by bringing its single eye to bear. The hypnotized foe is made to do Dusclops's bidding." Rotomdex said.

"Wait, its hollow? But it looks whole to me." Starlight said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Starlight." Twilight said.

"Dusclops ability is Pressure which makes a pokemon use more PP when they use a move. Dusclops lives in Darkness Ridge." Rotomdex said.

"Oh….okay." Starlight said a little freaked out.

"Well, that seems to be it for this time. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	42. Rotom

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Zipping into the room was a small orange creature with a plasma like body.

"Bzzt! This is what I look like outside of a pokedex. This is Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon! An Electric and Ghost Type! Research continues on this Pokémon, which could be the power source of a unique motor. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc." Rotomdex said.

"So this is the form Rotomdex was originally?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. I was originally an ordinary Rotom before I entered the pokedex, becoming the Rotomdex. Rotom's ability is Levitate which makes it immune to ground type attacks. Furthermore, Rotom lives in the Decrepit Lab." Rotomdex said.

"Uh how about giving me a word in…" Twilight began.

"Wait, there's more. Rotom can even inhabit electronic devices. In a oven, it becomes Heat Rotom, a Fire and Electric type. In a fan, it becomes Fan Rotom, a Flying and Electric type. In a lawnmower, it becomes Mow Rotom, a Grass and Electric Type. In a refrigerator, it becomes Frost Rotom, a Ice and Electric type. And in a washing machine, it becomes Wash Rotom, a Water and Electric type." Rotomdex said.

"Yeah...Rotom has many forms, though Rotomdex is the more beneficial one. Anyway, we're signing off before he upstages me again. So...see ya!" Twilight said.


	43. Trevenant

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Creeping into the room was a tree like creature with a single eye and no leaves except around its arms and on top its head.

"Bzzt! Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokemon and the evolved form of Phantump! A Ghost and Grass type! This Pokémon is said to devour anyone daring to ravage the forest. To the creatures dwelling in the forest, it offers great kindness. Through its roots, it exerts control over other trees. A deadly curse falls upon anyone cutting down trees in forests where Trevenant dwell." Rotomdex said.

"A spooky tree here." Starlight said.

"Indeed. Trevenant evolves from Phantump through trading. Its abilities are Natural Cure which heals its status ailments when called out and Frisk which reveals its foe's held item. It also has the signature move Forest's Curse which turns its target into a Grass type. It lives in the Secretive Forest." Twilight said.

"Hey, why did you do my thing?" Rotomdex asked.

"Payback for yesterday." Twilight said. "And this is where we call it time for the day. See you all tomorrow!"

'Bye bye!" Rotomdex said.


	44. Sableye

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Appearing in the room was a creature with jewel like eyes as it smiled showing its sharp teeth.

"Bzzt! Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon! A Dark and Ghost Type! It's a fiend for gemstones, so it stalks Carbink. Unfortunately, Gabite almost always grabs them first. This Pokémon is feared. When its gemstone eyes begin to glow with a sinister shine, it's believed that Sableye will steal people's spirits away." Rotomdex said.

"It would be perfect for Rarity if it wasn't so creepy." Starlight said.

"Agreed. It is pretty creepy. Its abilities are Keen Eye which prevents its accuracy from falling as well as Stall which guarantees that it always attacks last. It lives in Darkness Ridge." Rotomdex said.

"Furthermore...Sableye can Mega evolve with Sablenite." Twilight said as Sableye changed as its ears were pointier, its jeweled eyes were large and red and it now hefted a jewel shield.

"Bzzt! Sableye is now Mega Sableye with the same typing but with the ability Magic Bounce which reflects all non physical attacks back to the opponent. The jewel from its chest, which has grown gigantic due to the effects of Mega Evolution, can turn back any attack. Supporting a giant heavy jewel, it can't change direction very nimbly and is vulnerable to attack from behind." Rotomdex said.

"So it trades speed for defense. Not a smart choice in some cases." Starlight said.

"Yes, but it still packs a punch. Well, that's all for today, so see you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	45. Marshadow

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Appearing from the shadows was a small creature with piercing red eyes and a blank expression.

"Bzzt! A mythical pokemon! Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokemon! A Fighting and Ghost Type! Able to conceal itself in shadows, it never appears before humans, so its very existence was the stuff of myth. It lurks in the shadows of others, copying their movements and powers. This Pokémon is craven and cowering." Rotomdex said.

"So this is Betty's Link and a member of Team Revival." Starlight said.

"Yes. Marshadow is a mythical pokemon. It has the special move Spectral Thief. It hides in its opponents shadow and steals their stat boosts then unleashes that power upon them. And when Marshadium Z is used, it becomes Soul Stealing Seven Star Strike, which harms the target at full force!" Twilight said.

"Marshadows ability is Technician which boosts moves with a base power of 60. It would live in the Darkness Dojo in the city section of Habitat." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. So this guy is more powerful than I thought." Starlight said.

"You don't wanna mess with Marshadow, it may be small but its fierce. That's time for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	46. Golett

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Walking into the room was a small golem like creature fashioned from clay.

"Bzzt! Golett, the Automaton Pokemon! A Ground and Ghost Type! The energy that burns inside it enables it to move, but no one has yet been able to identify this energy. Ancient science fashioned this Pokémon from clay. It's been active for thousands of years." Rotomdex said.

"A man made pokemon? So very few of those." Starlight said.

"Golett's abilities are Iron Fist which increases the power of punching moves and Klutz, making it unable to receive the effects of held items. It lives in the Ancient Relics which are said to be home to ancient pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Even though Golett is manmade, it still has emotions and feelings like any other pokemon. Well, that's all our time for today. Hope to see you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	47. Cofagrigus

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

A coffin then dropped down as it revealed a face on its body as four ghostly hands leaked out of it.

"Bzzt! Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokemon and the evolved form of Yamask! A Ghost type! It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies. They like to eat gold nuggets. Grave robbers who mistake them for real coffins and get too close end up trapped inside their bodies." Rotomdex said.

"So its basically a mummy maker." Starlight said. "Scary."

"Cofagrigus's ability is Mummy, which turned the abilities of those who attack also into Mummy. It lives in the Ancient Relics among other ancient pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Starlight...did you get too close?" Twilight asked.

"Uh...no." Starlight said wrapped in bandages.

"Uh huh. Well, that's time for today. See you all next time." Twilight said.


	48. Jellicent

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a large blue jellyfish like creature with a huge head and large tentacles.

"Bzzt! Jellicent, the Floating Pokemon and the evolved form of Frillish! A Water and Ghost type! Its body is mostly seawater. It's said there's a castle of ships Jellicent have sunk on the seafloor. The fate of the ships and crew that wander into Jellicent's habitat: all sunken, all lost, all vanished." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Its like a giant ghostly jellyfish!" Starlight said.

"Indeed. It truly is a scary being. Jellicent's abilities ate Water Absorb which absorbs water attacks and make them into health as well as Cursed Body which has a chance to disable moves that make contact with it. It lives on the Deep Sea Floor which has few light." Rotomdex said.

"Yes. Jellicent is a bit of a mystery. Blue ones are male and pink are female. Only way to tell them apart really. Well, that's all for this segment. See you soon." Twilight said.


	49. Aegislash

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a living sword and shield with a single eye in the handle of the sword.

"Bzzt! Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon and the evolved form of Doublade! A Ghost and Steel type! Generations of kings were attended by these Pokémon, which used their spectral power to manipulate and control people and Pokémon. Apparently, it can detect innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king." Rotomdex said.

"So it takes sort of a nod to Excalibur from the story of King Arthur." Starlight said. "I've been getting into a lot of fairy tales because of their lore."

"In a way. Aegislash has two powerful forms. A Shield form which utilizes defense as well as the signature move King's Shield and a blade form that attacks when the need comes." Twilight said.

"Aegislash's ability is Stance Change, which changes its form when the time calls for it. It lives in the Haunted House." Rotomdex said.

"A king is nothing without their sword and shield right?" Starlight asked.

"Very good analogy. Well, that's our time for today. Hope to see you all tomorrow." Twilight said.


	50. Froslass

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room on a blizzard was a snow white female ghost creature in a kimono like design.

"Bzzt! Froslass, the Snow Land Pokemon and the evolved form of Snorunt! An Ice and Ghost Type! When it finds humans or Pokémon it likes, it freezes them and takes them to its chilly den, where they become decorations. The soul of a woman lost on a snowy mountain possessed an icicle, becoming this Pokémon. The food it most relishes is the souls of men." Rotomdex said.

"Wait, isn't this David's perfect link?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. It evolved from a female Snorunt using a Dawn Stone. Therefore, all of them are female." Twilight said.

"Froslass's ability is Snow Cloak which raises its evasiveness during a hailstorm. She lives in Frigid Cavern, a cold cave home to ice type pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. David picked a pretty cool partner as his link. Forgive the pun." Starlight said.

"Forgiven. And that is our time for today. See you folks tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	51. Shuppet

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a sheet like ghost that floated in the air with a spike on its head and big eyes.

"Bzzt! Shuppet, the Puppet Pokemon! A Ghost Type! Shuppet is attracted by feelings of jealousy and vindictiveness. If someone develops strong feelings of vengeance, this Pokémon will appear in a swarm and line up beneath the eaves of that person's home. Shuppet grows by feeding on dark emotions, such as vengefulness and envy, in the hearts of people. It roams through cities in search of grudges that taint people." Rotomdex said.

"Wait, this cute little guy? Hard to buy that." Starlight said.

"Seeing is believing. Shuppet's abilities are Insomnia which make it immune to sleep and Frisk which reveals its opponents held items. It lives in Darkness Ridge." Rotomdex said.

"Seems a lot of Ghost type pokemon we've covered live there. But our time is up for the day. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	52. Drifloon

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Flying into the room was a purple balloon like creature with two string like arms.

"Bzzt! Drifloon, the Balloon Pokemon! A Ghost and Flying type! Stories go that it grabs the hands of small children and drags them away to the afterlife. It dislikes heavy children. If for some reason its body bursts, its soul spills out with a screaming sound." Rotomdex said.

"Aw, its Drifblim before going so big and….well...blimpy." Starlight said.

"That's a creative way of viewing Drifloon. Its abilities are Aftermath, which deal ¼ damage to the pokemon that dealt the final blow on it and Unburden which doubles its speed when its item is consumed. It lives in the Haunted Mansion." Rotomdex said.

"Cute and handy. I hear these guys appear on Friday's at the Valley Windworks in Sinnoh." Starlight said.

"Indeed it is true. Well, that's time for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	53. Yamask

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating in was a black creature with red eyes and a mask hanging on its ghostly tail.

"Bzzt! Yamask, the Spirit Pokemon! A Ghost type! These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life. Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry." Rotomdex said.

"Aw, that's so sad. It's living in a perpetual sadness." Starlight said.

"It is sad to think of. Yamask's ability is Mummy, which turns other abilities into Mummy. It lives in the Ancient Relics." Rotomdex said.

"So it has a sad past and lives somewhere ancient? It just has the whole package doesn't it?" Starlight said.

"I know. That's our...time for today. So...check in tomorrow!" Twilight said sniffling.


	54. Honedge

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Appearing in the room was a floating sword holding its sheath with its blue cloth like arm.

"Bzzt! Honedge, the Sword Pokemon! A Steel and Ghost type! Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely." Rotomdex said.

"A ghost sword. That's….something. But swords aren't for me." Starlight said.

"I prefer my keyblade than any other weapon." Twilight said.

"Honedge's ability is No Guard, which makes it attacks 100% accurate. It lives in the Haunted House." Rotomdex said.

"I'll say this...I don't want that sword to be anywhere near me." Starlight said.

"Seconded. Well, that's all for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	55. Gourgeist

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a large gourd like creature with long arms and a pumpkin like lower half.

"Bzzt! Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokemon and the evolved form of Pumpkaboo! A Grass and Ghost type! Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the new moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed. It enwraps its prey in its hairlike arms. It sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its prey." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. Pumpkaboo went from pumpkin to large gourd." Starlight said.

"This is the result when Pumpkaboo is traded with someone. And like it, Gourgeist varies in a large variety of sizes." Twilight said.

"Gourgeist's abilities are Pick Up which lets it collect items after battle and Frisk, which lets it reveal and take an opponents held item. Gourgeist lives in the Secretive Forest which is nice and dark for it." Rotomdex said.

"Ooh. Spooky and perfect for Halloween." Starlight said.

"Couldn't agree more. Well, that's our time for today. See ya!" Twilight said.


	56. Golurk

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

The room as stomping into it was a large golem like creature that towered over them.

"Bzzt! Golurk, the Automaton Pokemon and the evolved form of Golett! A Ghost and Ground type! It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them. It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control." Rotomdex said.

"So its like a golem that was created during ancient times to act like a servant right?" Starlight asked.

"Something like that." Twilight said.

"Golurk's abilities are Iron Fist which increases the power of punching moves and Klutz, making it unable to receive the effects of held items. It lives in the Ancient Relics which are said to be home to ancient pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Its a powerhouse all the way! And this is a good place to call it a day. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	57. Chandelure

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Eerily entering the room was a large chandelier like creature with purple ghostly flames.

"Bzzt! Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon and the evolved form of Lampent! A Ghost and Fire type! Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind. The spirits burned up in its ominous flame lose their way and wander this world forever." Rotomdex said.

"Whoa! So this is the result of evolving Lampent with a Dusk Stone, huh? Impressive." Starlight said.

"Indeed. Chandelure's abilities are as well. Flash Fire that makes it immune to fire attacks and Flame Body which could inflict burn damage when attacked. It lives in the Haunted Mansion." Rotomdex said.

"Though the one the others are familiar with likes to dance all the time." Twilight said. "And that's all for today. See you all tomorrow."


	58. Frillish

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Floating into the room was a skinny jellyfish like creature that seemed to drift along the winds as it were.

"Bzzt! Frillish, the Floating Pokemon! A Ghost and Water type! They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface. If its veil-like arms stun and wrap a foe, that foe will be dragged miles below the surface, never to return." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. When you compare it to Jellicent, its obvious Frillish went through a lot of changes during its evolution." Starlight said.

"Frillish's abilities are Water Absorb which absorbs water attacks and make them into health as well as Cursed Body which has a chance to disable moves that make contact with it. It lives on the Deep Sea Floor." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. That is….just like Jellicents data but thats no surprise." Starlight said.

"Indeed. Well, that's all for today. See you all tomorrow!" Twilight said.


	59. Dusknoir

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

A large foreboding ghost soon flew in with a single eye and an bell like appendage atop of its head.

"Bzzt! Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon and the evolved form of Dusclops! A Ghost Type! It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there." Rotomdex said.

"And you can obtain a Dusknoir when trading Dusclops while its holding an item called a Reaper Cloth." Twilight said.

"Ooh. So its like the grim reaper of the pokemon world." Starlight said.

"Its ability is Pressure which reduces a pokemon's energy more than usual. It lives in Darkness Ridge." Rotomdex said.

"And that's today's pokemon. But we're not done with today yet. We still have one final ghost to share with you later today." Twilight said. "Be aware of it!"


	60. Banette

We open to a familiar classroom setting but this time it was decorated with a spooky Haunted house theme as chibi Starlight sat in the front row wearing a vampire costume as chibi Twilight and Rotomdex arrived as she dressed in a witches outfit and Rotomdex in a small bat costume.

"Good evening Class. Let us bring out today's Pokemon." Twilight said.

Appearing in the room was a doll like creature with a zipper over its mouth as it smiled evilly.

"Bzzt! Banette, the Marionette Pokemon and the evolved form of Shuppet! A Ghost Type! Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. This Pokémon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away. A cursed energy permeated the stuffing of a discarded and forgotten plush doll, giving it new life as Banette. The Pokémon's energy would escape if it were to ever open its mouth." Rotomdex said.

"We certainly saved a creepy piece of work for the last day of October." Starlight said.

"Indeed. Banette's abilities are Insomnia which makes it immune to sleep and Frisk which allows it to reveal its opponents hidden items. It lives in Darkness Ridge." Rotomdex said.

"And we won't end there. Banette can mega evolved with Banettite." Twilight said.

Banette then changed into a fearsome looking creature with more zippers and tendrils from its hands acting as fingers.

"Mega Banette is now a Ghost type and has the ability Prankster, which increases the speed of all status category moves." Rotomdex said.

"And with that, our month of ghosts have come to a close. But no worries. Starting in November, we'll have more fun planned.' Twilight said. "Bye!"


	61. Solgaleo

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Now many of you hard core pokemon fans might know, this month, Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon come out for Nintendo 3DS. So in honor of their release, all this month, we'll be covering Pokemon from the Alola Region, starting with…" Twilight said tossing a ball as out came a large steel lion.

"Bzzt! Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokemon and the evolved form of Cosmoem! A Psychic and Steel Legendary Pokemon! It is said to live in another world. The intense light it radiates from the surface of its body can make the darkest of nights light up like midday. This Pokémon is said to be a male evolution of Cosmog. At the activation of its third eye, it departs for another world." Rotomdex said.

"This is Nebby. He's part of my main team of pokemon. We're very close since our first encounter in Alola." Twilight said.

"Solgaleo's ability is Full Metal Body which makes it immune to stat lowering moves or abilities. It lives in the Temple of the Sunne and Moone alongside Lunala, a place where day and night happen at once." Rotomdex said.

"And with its signature move, Sunsteel Strike, its a massive powerhouse. Look out for it and other Alolan Pokemon as we go on with the month." Twilight said. "See ya."


	62. Lunala

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Flying into the room was a large bat like creature with gigantic wings and a cosmic appearance as it flapped it wings.

"Bzzt! Lunala, the Moone Pokemon and the evolved form of Cosmoem! A Psychic and Ghost Type! It is said to be a female evolution of Cosmog. When its third eye activates, away it flies to another world. Said to live in another world, this Pokémon devours light, drawing the moonless dark veil of night over the brightness of day." Rotomdex said.

"The link of Hope the Victor and the one that calls the moon." Starlight said. "Its more magnificent in person."

"That's right. Lunala's ability is Shadow Shield which reduces damage by half when at full health. It lives in the Temple of the Sun and Moon with Solgaleo." Rotomdex said.

"And with its signature move, Moongeist Beam, it's as big a powerhouse as Solgaleo." Twilight said. "And that would be time the day. See you all tomorrow!"


	63. Litten

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Walking into the room was a black kitten with red lines on its back and a partially red face. As it arched its back, flames spiked up for a moment before subsiding.

"Bzzt! Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon! A Fire Type! While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs. It doesn't allow its emotions to be easily seen. Earning its trust takes time. It prefers solitude." Rotomdex said.

"One of the three starter Pokemon from the Alola region. And it's what Indigo started out with." Starlight said. "It's so cute."

"Indeed. Litten's ability is Blaze which raises the power of its fire type attacks when its health is low. It lives in the Scorched Plains which is a field near a volcano that is scorched to cinders." Rotomdex said.

"Litten can be a pretty powerful partner to have especially going against the powerful grass and bug types of the Alola region. Well, that's our time for today. See ya soon!" Twilight said.


	64. Popplio

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Jumping into the room was a seal like pokemon with a round pink nos as it happily clapped as it moved around the room.

"Bzzt! Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon! A Water Type! This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker. This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles." Rotomdex said.

"This one is Cece's Perfect Link right? It makes sense that a little performer like him would be her link." Twilight said.

"Yeah, its perfect for a circus performer." Starlight said.

"Popplio's ability is Torrent which increases the power of its water type moves when low on energy. It live on the Shallow Beach which is perfect from tropical dwelling pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Seems like a perfect fit for it. Well, that's all for this segment. See you all tomorrow for some more fun!" Twilight said.


	65. Incineroar

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Walking in was a large muscular cat with a fierce appearance and a fire belt around its waist as it roared loudly with a winning spirit and a sinister feel.

"Bzzt! Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon and the evolved form of Torracat! A Fire and Dark Type! This Pokémon has a violent, selfish disposition. If it's not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer's orders with complete nonchalance. After hurling ferocious punches and flinging furious kicks, it finishes opponents off by spewing fire from around its navel." Rotomdex said.

"Indigo's perfect link! As fiery and energetic as Indigo herself. A perfect match for her." Starlight said.

"Incineroar's ability is Blaze which allows it to power up its fire moves when low on health. It lives in the Scorched Plains." Rotomdex said.

"And with its signature moves Darkest Lariat and its signature Z Move Malicious Moonsault, its bound to be a force to be reckoned with. Well that's all for now. See you later!" Twilight said.


	66. Lycanroc

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Into the room can three wolf like creatures. One with tan fur and rocks in it, one with red fur with a figure like some werewolf and one with orange fur with characteristics of both.

"Bzzt! Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon and the evolved form of Rockruff! A Rock type! Midday Form: Its quick movements confuse its enemies. Well equipped with claws and fangs, it also uses the sharp rocks in its mane as weapons. When properly raised from a young age, it will become a trustworthy partner that will absolutely never betray its Trainer. Midnight Form: The more intimidating the opponent it faces, the more this Pokémon's blood boils. It will attack with no regard for its own safety. It goads its enemies into attacking, withstands the hits, and in return, delivers a headbutt, crushing their bones with its rocky mane. No info on Dusk Form yet." Rotomdex said.

"All three forms of Lycanroc. Each one is unique and powerful." Starlight said.

"While Midday and Midnight have Keen Eye which makes it impossible to lower accuracy, Midday has the Sand Rush ability which doubles its speed in a sand storm. Midnight had Vital Spirit which makes it immune to falling asleep. Dusk has Tough Claws which powers up moves that make direct contact." Rotomdex said. "All live in Energetic Forest."

"Each Lycanroc has its own signature style of battle either using speed, countering or both. Your choice. That's all for now. See ya later!" Twilight said.


	67. Kommo-o

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

In marched in a large dragon whose scales clanged with each of its footsteps as it moved.

"Bzzt! Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokemon and the evolved form of Hakamo-o! A Dragon and Fighting Type! When it spots enemies, it threatens them by jingling the scales on its tail. Weak opponents will crack and flee in panic. Its rigid scales function as offense and defense. In the past, its scales were processed and used to make weapons and other commodities." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. That the Totem Pokemon that protects over Poni Island's wild lands. It really is a fierce looking dragon." Starlight said.

"And has very impressive abilities. Bulletproof makes it immune to ball and bomb moves and Soundproof makes it immune to sound attacks. It lives in the Dragon Cave, a place where Dragon type pokemon reside." Rotomdex said.

"And with its signature move, Clanging Scales, its not gonna be an easy one to be. Well, that's all for now. See ya later!" Twilight said.


	68. Togedemaru

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Rolling into the room was a quick ball like thing before it stop and uncurled into a small hedgehog like creature with a lightning bolt tail.

"Bzzt! Togedemaru, the Roly Poly Pokemon! An Electric and Steel Type! The spiny fur on its back is normally at rest. When this Pokémon becomes agitated, its fur stands on end and stabs into its attackers. The long hairs on its back act as lightning rods. The bolts of lightning it attracts are stored as energy in its electric sac." Rotomdex said.

"So this is the Alolan version of a Pikachu clone. Togedemaru's based of a hedgehog, which is strange cause they're illegal in Hawaii." Starlight said.

"And its abilities are Iron Barbs which inflict damage to physical attackers and Lightning Rod which makes electric moves ineffective. It lives in Thunder Meadow, an area always plagued by thunderstorms." Rotomdex said.

"And with its signature move Zing Zap, its a fast little ball of lightning that's impossible to stop. Well, that's all for now. See ya later." Twilight said.


	69. Oricorio

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Dancing into the room were four different looking bird creatures. The first to step up was a red bird doing some sort of spanish dance.

"Bzzt! Oricorio, Baile Style, the Dancing Pokemon! A Fire and Flying type! It beats its wings together to create fire. As it moves in the steps of its beautiful dance, it bathes opponents in intense flames. This Oricorio has sipped red nectar. Its passionate dance moves cause its enemies to combust in both body and mind." Rotomdex said.

Next approached a bird with yellow feathers with wings resembling pom poms as it cheered.

"Bzzt! Oricorio, Pom Pom Style, the Dancing Pokemon! A Electric and Flying Type! It creates an electric charge by rubbing its feathers together. It dances over to its enemies and delivers shocking electrical punches. This Oricorio has sipped bright yellow nectar. Its bright, cheerful dance melts the hearts of its enemies." Rotomdex said.

The third was a bird with pink feathers as it did a relaxing hula dance.

"Bzzt! Oricorio, Pa'u Style, the Dancing Pokemon! A Psychic and Flying type! This Oricorio relaxes by swaying gently. This increases its psychic energy, which it then fires at its enemies. This Oricorio has sipped pink nectar. Its enemies' hearts melt at the sight of its gently swaying hips." Rotomdex said.

The last to step up was a bird with purple feathers moving like a fan dancer.

"Bzzt! Oricorio, Sensu Style, the Dancing Pokemon! A Ghost and Flying type! It summons the dead with its dreamy dancing. From their malice, it draws power with which to curse its enemies. This Oricorio has sipped purple nectar. Its elegant, attractive dance will send the minds and hearts of its enemies to another world." Rotomdex said.

"Wow. A lot of Oricorio here." Starlight said. "All the result of different nector in the Alola region." Starlight said.

"Though all are different. They all have the ability Dancer which let's them use dance themed moves. They all live in the Music Forest which is a place for music loving pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"Yep. They sure are a musical bunch. Well that's all for now. See ya later." Twilight said.


	70. Ribombee

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Twilight tossed out a ball as out of it came a small fairy like creature with bug eyes and wings as they flew in mid air and stood on Twilight's hand.

"Bzzt! Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokemon and the evolved form of Cutiefly! A Bug and Fairy Type! It rolls up pollen into puffs. It makes many different varieties, some used as food and others used in battle. Some of Ribombee's pollen puffs are highly nutritious. They are sometimes sold as supplements." Rotomdex said.

"Aw...it looks more like a fairy than a bug." Starlight said.

"I thought so too when I met this cute little pokemon." Twilight said. "And part of my main team."

"Ribombee's abilities are Honey Gather, which make it gather honey when a battle finishes. And Shield Dust which makes moves used on it have no additional effect. Ribombee lives in Mist Rise Forest." Rotomdex said.

"And with its signature move Pollen Puff, its a real powerhouse despite its looks. Well...see ya later everyone!" Twilight said.


	71. Magearna

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Walking into the room on tiptoes was a mechanical looking Pokemon with a lower half resembling some sort of pokeball.

"Bzzt! Magearna, the Artificial Pokemon! A Fairy and Steel Type! This artificial Pokémon, constructed more than 500 years ago, can understand human speech but cannot itself speak. Its mechanized body is merely a vessel. Its true self is its Soul-Heart, an artificial soul." Rotomdex said.

"It's Madoka's perfect link and a powerful one at that! Especially with that Fleur Cannon attack that it fires from its hands." Starlight said.

"And its ability is Soul Heart which raises its special attack for each time one of its teammates fate in battle. It lives in the Building of Heart which seems to irradiate some sort of feeling of safety and security." Rotomdex said.

"Yes. Magearna may be beautiful but its also powerful. That's all for now! Hope to see you all again real soon." Twilight said.


	72. Cutiefly

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Flying into the room was a small bug like creature that resembled a yellow fly that flew in the air with its little stinger mouth.

"Bzzt! Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokemon! A Bug and Fairy Type! It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom. Myriads of Cutiefly flutter above the heads of people who have auras resembling those of flowers." Rotomdex said.

"Aw. It's more cuter than its evolved form. Like a baby pixie." Starlight said as Cutiefly flew around her.

"Cutiefly's abilities are Honey Gather, which make it gather honey when a battle finishes. And Shield Dust which makes moves used on it have no additional effect. Cutiefly lives in Mist Rise Forest which is popular among bug type pokemon." Rotomdex said.

"That is right! Well, that seems to be all our time for right now! See you all later!" Twilight said waving goodbye.


	73. Jangmo-o

We open to a familiar classroom where it was decorated in a hawaiian theme with Chibi Starlight and Twilight dressed in hula outfits with Rotomdex floating nearby.

"Alola, class! Here we are again! And Now….for today's pokemon we have…" Twilight said.

Running into the room was a small dragon like creature with a heart shaped crest on its forehead as it bared its fangs.

"Bzzt! Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon! A Dragon type! It smacks the scales on its head against rocks or against the ground to frighten its opponents. It can also contact its friends with these noises. It will never show an enemy its back in battle. Ancient warriors liked Jangmo-o for its valiant disposition and made it one of their own." Rotomdex said.

"Didn't you used to have one of these?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah and it used to enjoy biting onto Kazuichi's head cause he kicked it." Twilight said.

"Jangmo-o's abilities are Bulletproof makes it immune to ball and bomb moves and Soundproof makes it immune to sound attacks. It lives in the Dragon Cave, a place where Dragon type pokemon reside." Rotomdex said.

"And its a highly recommended pokemon for any team in Alola. Well, that's all for now. See ya real soon!" Twilight said.


End file.
